


Fixing the connection

by jestbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Meeting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Flirting, Getting Together, IT guy Phil, Junior lawyer Dan, M/M, Strangers to Friends, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jestbee/pseuds/jestbee
Summary: Dan has had a crush on the IT guy in his office for ages, not that he'll ever admit to itToo bad he can't ever talk to him because he's always embarrassing himself when he triesWhich is fine, until his computer breaks





	Fixing the connection

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](https://muchdan.tumblr.com/post/163183535436/top-10-phan-moments-that-make-me-wanna-rip-my) from Muchdan on Tumblr

He slips on the foyer's tiled floor when he steps in off the street. It's another in a long stream of things that have made this commute absolute hell so not only is he shaking rainwater from his gone-curly hair when he gets to his desk, but he's also limping slightly. 

Theo, of course, pops his head over the desk as soon as he hears Dan arrive. 

"Don't ask," Dan says, pulling his headphones out of his ears and shrugging out of his coat. 

"That bad?" 

Dan limps over to the coat rack and deposits his sodden jacket on the last remaining hook.

"My building has flooded, the bus sprayed me with puddle water, I was felt up on the underground, and I just slipped in the lobby. It's eight thirty and I'm already done with the day." 

"Shit. At least it's Friday." 

Theo is a man of few words, and usually at least a few of them are unacceptable for work. Except when it comes to encouraging bad behaviour, then he uses a lot of words and they are _all_ unacceptable for work. 

Dan is back at his desk, finally sat down and turning on his computer. Theo is still peering over the blue partition opposite. 

"What?" 

"Are you coming tonight?" 

"No." 

"Dan." 

"Theo, mate, no. I've told you. A pub on a Friday night surrounded by people I work with is my idea of a nightmare. Besides, after this morning I just want to type up these case notes and go home, have a bath, and stroke my cat." 

Theo shoots him a look that Dan can only describe as lewd. Raise eyebrows, lips pursed, more mirth tugging as his jawline than he has any right to.

"Is that a euphemism?" 

Dan rolls his eyes. "You're the worst." 

"Because, well, I actually think you could do with getting laid mate. Rather than... you know, _petting your cat_."

Theo's laugh is really loud and Karen from outside Berkley's office looks up with a scowl. 

"I think Kazza heard you." Dan is attempting not to laugh, dipping his head to avoid the stern gaze of Karen, but a wheeze escapes him anyway. 

"You know… I heard the IT guys might be coming tonight," Theo says, head still over the partition. 

"Jesus," Dan sighs, reaching over to turn his computer on and inspect his mug. Thankfully he did clean it last night. Too many mornings he's been treated to the joy of having to wash yesterday's coffee off the bottom because he'd been too lazy to do it the night before. "Why would I care?" 

"Yeah," Theo says, finally sliding down in to his chair so that his face is hidden by Dan's raised monitor but he can still hear him. "You keep telling yourself that. Just think about it though, okay?"

"Alright fine," Dan says, "I'll think about it." 

Work falls into the regular stream of things after that. He manages to procure coffee, and get through a fair amount of the case files in his inbox so that he almost thinks his day might have turned around. Until, of course, he has to collate and upload to their shared drive. 

"Theo, can you get on the network?" 

"What, like the internet?" 

Dan stands up and peers over the partition to where Theo is munching on a packet of crisps, his posture indicating he hasn't been doing much work for a while now. He's got that Friday feeling for sure. 

"No. The shared drive, I can access the internet okay from Wi-Fi but I can't get on to upload the files." 

Theo sits upright reluctantly, setting aside his crisps and touching his crumb-laden fingers to his keyboard. Dan cringes at the grease marks left behind on the keys. 

"No, it's working for me." 

Dan sighs, "Are you sure?" 

Theo shakes his head then, realising, looks up at Dan slowly. 

"Are you going to have to ring IT?" 

"No. I'll just…" 

"You are," Theo says, not even attempting to hide his glee. "Oh man, this is going to be great." 

"Shut up." 

"You are precious," Theo drawls, "your little man crush is going to answer the phone and it is going to be hilarious." 

"He's not my… look, I just make an idiot of myself whenever I see him, okay, because I'm socially inept. So excuse me if I don't want to see someone who probably thinks i'm unable to function on any level. Not because... It's not like that."

"Sure it isn't," Theo says, resting his chin on the back of his hand. "Go on then… call him. If it isn't that big of a deal." 

"I'm not calling _him_ ," Dan insists, picking up the handset for his desk phone and pausing with it in his hand. He can hear the dial tone. "I'm just calling the main service desk. There's no way he'll answer." 

"How long have you worked here?" Theo asks.

"Two years." Dan says, and Theo knows that full well because they came in with the same cohort of interns and spent their first year propping each other up over long nights bringing the partners coffee in exchange for court time.

They'd gotten the news of their permanent placements on the same day too and had sat at desks across from each other for the entire time. Theo might be Dan's best friend, if such a thing exists. 

"And how long has geek chic IT hottie worked here?" 

"His name is Phil, you know that, and about six months."

Dan remembers the day he started vividly. Dan had spotted him across the office. He was tall and had a shock of dark hair that didn't match his light blue-green eyes but he had a way of moving and a smile that made Dan stop in his tracks. 

"Who is _that_?" Dan had said to Theo, because Theo knew everyone and everything around this office from gossiping with the secretary pool in the break room. 

"New IT guy, Phil something." Theo said without looking up from the paper he'd fished out of the printer. He was having one of those rare productive moments. 

Dan had nodded distractedly and crossed the office on the pretence of fetching something. He'd been so distracted watching the way the new guy smiled and laughed at a joke, his whole face lighting up, that he had promptly walked in to the corner of Karen's desk sending a stack of papers fluttering into the air and fanning out onto the floor. 

The gorgeous man with the checked shirt and thick rimmed glasses Dan now knew as Phil had stepped around the obstruction while Dan was frantically trying to scoop up the papers as Karen berated him about being more careful. 

He'd given Dan a slightly pitying expression as he'd widened his stride over top of a particularly rumpled folder and looked like he'd wanted to help. Dan might have let him, thought about Phil crouching down beside him and their hands meeting over the top of the fax from the Herman-Miller file and sparking a meet cute worthy of a summer blockbuster, but he'd been directed away by Barry the IT manager giving him a tour, rambling something about the layout of the systems on Dan's floor and telling him 'don't mind Dan, he's our resident klutz'.

Dan decided at that point, knelt on the floor watching Phil's amused expression while his own face blushed with embarrassment, that he could never actually live this down and speak to the gorgeous new IT guy. He'd have to spend the rest of his career trying to avoid him. 

That had been the plan at least.

"So don't you think it's time you got over the ogle-from-afar stage of your crush and progress to actual conversation?" Theo asked.

"I told you it's not a crush… it's just…" 

"Uh huh." 

"You're a twat."

"Sure mate, whatever you say." 

Theo has gone back to his crisps feigning disinterest and dismissal in a way that has Dan grinding his teeth.

The phone is heavy in Dan's hand and the dial tone mocking as he stabs at the buttons. Each one beeps before the phone starts ringing in his ear and his breath is caught in his throat. 

"Hello, IT How can I help?" 

It doesn't sound like Phil, thank god, and Dan lets out the breath he's been holding. 

"Yeah my, um, computer won't connect to the network?"

They take his computer ID and log in remotely, Dan watches the cursor on the screen changing settings as they try to resolve his issue. The voice is quiet in his ear, only the occasional click and breath reaches over the line until it's obvious they still can't get him back online. 

"We're going to have to send someone to look at the hardware." 

The guy on the phone seems bored, like he's sick of the calls and can't really be bothered to deal with it so sending someone down is his last ditch effort. 

One that means he doesn't have to do anything else. 

"They'll be about forty five minutes is that okay?" 

Dan looks at the clock. It's half past four on a Friday and really he should be leaving at five. He could leave it until Monday, upload his files then and hope the partners don't need them over the weekend, but he knows, just like his coffee mug, he'll be thankful to his past self if he deals with it now so doesn't have to when he's inevitably cranky at the beginning of next week. At least now he has an excuse as to why he can't go to the pub with Theo, because he knows he'll ask again on his way out of the door.

"Sure thing," Dan says. 

Sure enough, Theo corners him when the bustle of everyone leaving starts to fill the room.

"Come on," he says, pushing his chair away from his desk with finality, another week finished. "Come with us." 

"Can't." 

"You can, look I promise you can leave early if you hate it." 

"No," Dan says, "I mean I can't, I have to wait for IT to fix my computer. 

Theo pauses, one arm in his jacket the other bent oddly only half way in. 

"You're waiting for the IT guy to come down here, in the office, alone? Are you hoping it's your sexy nerd boy?" 

"No," Dan says, ignoring the way Theo's eyebrows have raised, "I need to upload these files before I go home and I can't get on the network until they fix it. That's all."

Theo shoots him a look. "It's like the beginning of a really bad porno. Late night, empty office, a computer that needs fixing. If I was a worse person I'd make a joke about getting him to check your hard drive."

"But as it is you're not that bad of a person?" 

"I am the pinnacle of decorum," Theo agrees, nose pointed in the air.

Dan shakes his head firmly at the way Theo is giggling, avoiding eye contact. "Fuck off." 

"Don't sully the photocopier whatever you do," Theo says putting his jacket on finally and winking at Dan lewdly. 

"Leave."

"I'm going… we'll be at the pub afterwards if you need a stiff drink."

Dan just smiles and waves him off. When everyone has gone, he settles back in his chair and looks around the empty office. It is eerie when it's cleared out, rows of blank screens still lit by harsh overhead lighting. It's way too quiet. 

He wastes the time waiting by scrolling on his phone, rationalising that he wasn't going to get any more work done anyway in half an hour. He is deep into the realm of cute dog videos when someone appears behind him. 

"That pug is so cute."

"Ah!" Dan jumps, his chair rocks on it's wheels where he'd been leant all the way back in it with one ankle crossed over the opposite knee and he almosts falls to the floor. 

He os saved by a firm grip on his arm pulling him upright and he looks up to see none other than Phil blinking down at him with a surprised expression behind his glasses. 

"Sorry," he says, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, um, problem. I scare easy."

Phil chuckles, "I can see that."

Dan attempts a smile but is still cringing internally from how yet again he has embarrassed himself. 

Why did it always involve him falling or saying something stupid, or both? He'd knocked over a potted plant once in the lobby, it was next to the barriers and Dan was fumbling to find his ID badge to scan himself in when Phil had come up behind him. Rather than delay Phil while Dan hunted for a pass he may or may not have left at home, he tried to step to the side out of the way with a gracious "after you" but had only succeeded in sending the plant flying and himself tripping over it and landing smack on the hard tiled floor. 

"After you-- fucking shit balls." 

"Wow," Phil had said, looking down at him with that pitying expression he always got around Dan, as if he couldn't believe Dan managed to function in normal society with what was obviously a severe balance problem, "Are you okay? Do you need a hand?" 

Dan had waved him away with an embarrassed grin. Phil had hesitated for a moment but moved on because, well, who on earth would want to help clean up the mess that was Dan's general life? 

"Um," Phil is saying, hovering next to him as Dan's brain reminds him of that incident and several others. "Are you… I'm here for your computer. I can come back later?" 

"No, no. I mean… yes. I mean… thanks. Now is good. I don't want to keep you." 

Phil shrugs and steps around him as Dan shuffles out of his chair to let Phil sit down. 

"No problem, I got the late shift this week to do the server sync up after everyone left so I'd be here anyway." 

"Huh, I guess I thought that stuff happened on it's own." 

Phil squints at the screen, light reflecting off the sheen of his glasses. He clicks away from settings and opens up the command window. 

"Usually it doesn't but the systems around here are kind of... " he pauses, "stuck in the dark ages." 

Dan laughs and Phil looks up sharply. 

"Um, I didn't mean to… well, sorry. I shouldn't be talking crap about the systems. They're just... not what I'm used to." 

"And what are you used to?" 

He's surprised at the flirty tone his voice has taken on. He needs to get a grip on himself.

Phil lets the car spin back towards Dan a little bit, looking away from the screen entirely. He fixes Dan with a red hot gaze, dragging his eyes up and down Dan's body from toes to the crown of his head.

"Oh much bigger ones."

Dan bites down on his lip a little bit, teeth grazing where it's already a little chapped.Phil's mouth crooks up at the corner, amused, before continuing.

"I used to work for a bigger company in Manchester. Their systems were fairly fancy. I downscaled to get a job in London when I moved." 

"Yeah," Dan says, regaining himself. "This place isn't exactly… but you wanna live in the big city you take what you can get right?" 

"Yup. I lucked out on the apartment though. My housemate isn't that bad." 

"Lucky you, I have several and I'm not sure I like any of them."

"Sorry to hear that." 

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual. And I keep to myself." 

Phil nods, "me too. I'm usually on my computer." 

Dan smiles, "You go home from here where you look at computers all day, only to spend more time on your computer?" 

Phil looks a little bashful at that, his eyes dipping to his shoes for a second before shrugging. Dan hates that he might have made phil feel bad. 

"There's nothing wrong with that," he says, "I just meant…" 

"No, no you're right. I guess other than Jake I don't really know anyone in London. I don't get out much." 

"Me either," Dan agrees, thankful that Phil looks less sad now. "Only when Theo gets his way." 

He nods over to Theo's desk as if illustrating before realising Phil doesn't know who Theo is and consequently he looks like an idiot. 

"Theo works here. He's the one to go to if you're looking for the social calendar." 

"Ah."

"You'll have to come along some time," Dan says, suddenly, listening to the words leaving his mouth but not really intending them. "Paralegals and junior associates are a riot after a couple of beers."

Dan doesn't know why he's billing it as something he enjoys or goes to frequently. He tries to avoid it usually but if Phil were going… he might change his mind. 

"Sounds interesting," Phil says turning back to Dan's computer and typing something in. " But I'm not really any good in big groups."

"Yeah… yeah me either. I just meant--"

"I'm much better… one on one." 

Dan knows his face flushes this time. He's probably reading way too much in to it, imagination running away with him at the sound of Phil's deep voice. 

"Is that so?" 

"Yeah. So Like, if you ever wanted to go for a drink just us two…" Phil turns around again, the chair spinning slowly so that his impossible eyes are revealed bit by bit, sliding in to Dan's eyeline. "I'd be up for that." 

"Um…"

He can't be just reading in to that can he? Phil has definitely just invited him for a drink. Alone. Like a date.

Dan realises he hasn't actually answered, his heart is hammering in his chest and the voice in his head is screaming at him but he hasn't actually said anything out loud. 

"I would… yeah. Me… too. Up for that." 

That has got to be the most backward sentence he has ever uttered but Phil's face lights up with a smile so he can't have done that badly. 

"Great! What are you doing tonight?" 

Dan smiles back at him, relief flossing his chest. "Tonight?" 

"Yeah. I mean, I know it's Friday. You're probably busy. But you're here waiting for someone to fix your computer so…"

"Yeah. No. I'm not doing anything tonight." 

"Did you wanna..."

"Yes. We can… yes." 

"Good. Let me just finish up here and we can go."

"What about server syncing or whatever?" 

Phil turns back go his computer and starts exiting out of the different windows he has open. 

"Did that before I came upstairs. All we need to do is fix your internet issue." 

"Yikes," Dan says, "that could take a while." 

Phil laughs, "not really." 

Dan takes a chance and leans against his desk, hip grazing Phil's arm where it's outstretched on the mouse. "Are you just that good?" 

"No," Phil replies, sliding from the seat, "your network cable is just unplugged."

Phil falls out of eyeline quickly, dropping to his knees and ducking his head under Dan's desk. 

Dan swallows thickly, watching Phil on all fours is a sight be doesn't think he'll be able to shake for a while. He might be staring a little too intently when Phil shuffles back out. 

He has that knowing look on his face again which is just great, the corner of his mouth tugged into a smirk and an arched eyebrow peering out the top of his glasses. 

He stands and runs a hand down the front of his red plaid shirt. 

"Ready?" 

"That was it?" 

"Yup."

Dan laughs, "Oh my god I'm such an idiot."

Phil shrugs and makes a non-committal noise but Dan feels really stupid anyway. 

"I'm sorry it took so much time," Dan says. "For just like… an unplugged cable."

"Ah no worried. I actually suspected it was that when I first sat down."

Dan frowns, confused. "Huh?"

"I just clicked around some windows for a while until I worked up the courage to ask you out. I've been meaning to for a while."

Dan makes a little choked sound as he gasps and Phil just stays cool and sexy and confident as he looks at him. 

"I just need to get my coat from downstairs." Phil says when Dan can't conjure up anything more to say to that. "You can still go right?" 

Dan nods, "Sure. I can upload this and be ready to go in five, meet you in the lobby?" 

Dan is trying to regain composure, keep calm and try to ignore the fact that Phil just stoically admitted to wanting to ask Dan out for a while.

Phil nods, smiles, and walks away and Dan is left with a jangling surreal feeling. Like he's in the midst of a dream or something. 

He makes quick work of uploading the files and turning off his computer. He leaves his mug, which is probably a mistake but he's got other things to look forward to. Future Dan will understand.

He checks his hair in the lift mirror on the way down and finds it's slightly wavy from the rain that morning but not horrendous. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket. 

**Theo:** unless you have finally managed to hook up with your IT nerd you better come to the pub

Dan grins, still mildly perplexed as to how his day ended up the way that it has, and types out his reply. 

**Dan:** guess i'll see you monday then mate 

Theo sends back a long string of nonsensical characters and demands that Dan explain himself but Dan catches sight of Phil on the other side of the lobby as he exits the lift and puts his phone away. He'll tell Theo all about it later, probably, but for now he's got plans.


End file.
